Mechanical pallet lifting devices are known in the art and such as which can be incorporated into a manufacturing type process. One known pallet lift mechanism incorporates provision of a pair of pancake-type air cylinders. Another known device for providing controlled lifting and positioning of a plate-like workpiece carrier and including rails located on opposites sides of a conveying path associated with the carrier is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,175, to Drexel. In each case, the prior art requires the provision of multiple cylinders to effectuate repetitive lift cycling of the workpiece supporting surface.